1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a dither mask generation method, and a program.
2. Related Art
In a printer such as an inkjet printer, etc., an ink ejection cannot be sometimes performed by an occurrence of clogging with ink in an ink nozzle. In this regard, JP-A-2004-202795 (Patent Document 1) discloses that dither processing is performed by selecting one dither mask among a plurality of dither masks so that a dot on a line corresponding to a non-ejection nozzle among image data becomes non-ejection. In the selected dither mask, a threshold is set so that a gradation can be expressed at normal ejection positions other than non-ejection positions.